I'll Be The Beauty Queen In Tears
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Jace just doesn't seem to notice Clary, let alone realize how she feels about him. Clace. OneShot.


_So, to be honest, I prefer Alec and Clary together, only because I have an unhealthy obsession with Kevin Zegers. _But_, Jace actually grew on me. I thought he was kind of ugly at the beginning of he movie (yes, I am the movie supporter, not the books, sorry guys) but he grew on me! Maybe it was just the way he held himself? I'm not sure, but I was definitely seeing his sexy side halfway through. The title of this song is by this amazing song _Tennis Court _by Lorde. I'm not sure if it's popular worldwide, but here in NZ, she's a great little singer! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _Mortal Instruments _characters or the title of the oneshot._

"Ah, the Ice Bitch and the Beauty Queen," Jace Wayland smirked at the two girls. Isabelle Lightwood sneered at Jace as she walked past, the insults from her childhood friend rolling off her back easily. Clarissa Fray's step faltered however, but Jace's eyes just skimmed over her as he turned and began walking in step with Isabelle. Clary couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that she couldn't command Jace's attention for more than several seconds. The three made their way through the long hallways of the Institute. Alec Lightwood came out of his room, leaning against his doorframe and looking at the three of them disinterestedly.

"Yo, Jace," Alec begun, his finger running down the edge of the retractable blade of his featherstaff. "Magnus just text me. There's two demons at one of his nightclubs. He says they're pretty comfortable, probably looking for mundanes to feed off." Jace nodded, his gold eyes flicking over to Clary.

"She good?" His words were directed at Isabelle who nodded once.

"She's good," she replied, shooting a smile in Clary's direction. The older girl had been training Clary for the past few weeks, and they had been keeping her out of their missions, locked in the Institute while she learnt. She had gotten better with drawing runes, and when she was under pressure, she had been creating her own. It was what made her special—a different special from the other Shadowhunters. Despite how well she had been doing, they hadn't taken her out yet.

"'Kay," Jace nodded. "You're coming with us."

* * *

"Fuck," Alec muttered as they stumbled back into the Institute. "Two my ass," he hissed out as they collapsed in the lounge.

"I counted seven," Isabelle added.

"Eight," Jace corrected, smirking down at her. "I took one out the second we walked in the club." Isabelle rolled her eyes at the cocky tone the golden haired boy had. The only one who had said a word was Clary. She was a mess. Her hair had fallen out of it's ponytail, around her face and neck, sticking to her sweaty skin. There were tears in her jeans and her shirt, and one of her hands was sticky with blood. She didn't even make it to the couch, she slumped against the doorframe and slid to the ground. Jace smirked over at her. "You okay over there?" His voice was playful.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clary's voice was slightly breathless. She pushed away a strand of auburn hair from her face and looked over to Jace. He was still looking at her, although his expression seemed to be becoming less interested by the second. "It just wasn't what I expected."

"Thought it would all be fun and games, Beauty Queen?" Jace raised an eyebrow at her, his tone condescending. Clary swallowed hard, anger rising in her throat at his voice. She opened her mouth to reply but Jace had already turned back to Alec and Isabelle. She let out an annoyed huff and got off the ground, making her way back to her room. The conversation continued between the three friends who had been together since they were young, not seeming to notice her disappearance. Clary tried not to feel upset as she shut her bedroom door and undressed, casting a healing rune on her hand which had begun bleeding again when she had clenched it into a fist.

Jace, Isabelle and Alec had known each other since they were in their early teens. They had grown together and fought side by side almost all their lives. Clary had come into their lives only three months ago, and she knew that they viewed her as an outsider. No matter how much she did for them, and how hard she tried, they just didn't seem to want her to be in their inner circle. With Alec, he was aloof to everyone, she knew it wasn't personal. Isabelle was slowly thawing out to her, although it might have had more to do with the fact Clary was the only other girl around. And Jace was a whole other story all together. He was uniquely beautiful, and that wasn't a word that Clary often used in relation to a male. He was strong, and he was loyal, and over her three months with him, she had developed more than a little crush on Jace Wayland. He didn't seem to see her that way, though, and that was when he was seeing her at all. Most of the time, she just seemed like an after thought. He hardly ever addressed her directly, usually only when she was with Isabelle.

And yet here she was, obsessing over him.

Tearing up over his words, his tone.

"Bloody hell," Clary growled as she finished undressing, now only standing there in her bra and underwear. She dragged a brush through her knotted hair, ignoring the sharp pain to her scalp. After thoroughly brushing her hair and pulling it back in a ponytail, she opened her door, checking for anyone in the hallway. With no one in sight and laughter coming from the lounge, she crossed the hallway in just her lingerie, and entered the bathroom. She scrubbed hard at her face, washing away the sweat, along with her makeup. When she looked up into the mirror, her skin raw from her scouring, she was met with those electric gold eyes. "Jace!" Clary squeaked, almost jumping out of her skin. Jace's eyes scanned over her body, resting momentarily on her breasts and Clary felt a blush rising on her cheeks, realizing she was almost naked in front of him. She quickly folded her arms over her chest, a poor attempt at modesty.

"You look good without the makeup, Beauty Queen," Jace's voice was soft and he reached out, running a smooth finger down her jaw, from her ear to her chin. Her skin sparked under the contact and Clary knew her cheeks were stained red. He didn't seem to notice, or care, and left his finger on her face for a moment longer. Then he gave her a small smile before turning and disappearing from the bathroom as silently as he had come.

* * *

"Come on, Clary! We're just going to the grocery store!" Alec sounded pissed off as Clary came down the steps, her expression stoic. Jace and Isabelle had left yesterday afternoon and had ordered Alec not to leave Clary alone. As much as he hated it, he had been keeping a strict eye on her, and that included her being dragged out of the Institute when he had to leave. "No wonder Jace calls you a Beauty Queen," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as they left. Clary's eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked, trying to sound overly interested. Alec raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief, before turning back to look where they were walking, pulling up the collar of his leather jacket.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe because you always have yourself looking all perfect and shit," Alec replied sarcastically. "God, it's like you never want us to see you with a hair out of place."

"I was a mess the other night!" She defended.

"Yeah, because we had been fighting _eight demons_," Alec rolled his eyes again and Clary felt very small. "Fuck, and you pissed off pretty quickly when we got back to the Institute. Had to fix your hair?" She wasn't sure if his words were meant to tease her, or offend, but they definitely did the latter. She couldn't exactly tell him the reason that she had disappeared so quickly the other night was because she didn't want the three hardened Shadowhunters to see tears welling in her eyes after the way Jace had looked down on her.

When they got back from the grocery store, Jace and Isabelle were home. They had both showered and were looking relaxed, sprawled over the couches in the living room.

"We need to go out," Isabelle announced. Alec raised an eyebrow at his sister as he dumped the bag of groceries on the ground. Clary stood at the doorway awkwardly, not comfortable being so careless with the food she was holding. "Tonight. Me and Jace were on surveillance for almost twenty-four hours—we need to go out and have some fun!" Jace smirked his agreement and Alec just gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Whatever," he muttered, flopping down onto the couch beside Isabelle, who let out a happy squeak.

"Great—you in, Clary?" She looked over her shoulder to where Clary was standing. The red head just nodded before leaving the room. She left the groceries in the kitchen and went up to her room, knowing what Isabelle had meant by 'going out'. Whenever they had down time, the three loved going to clubs. Clary wasn't into the scene as much as they were, but she went with them anyway. Half the time she ended up being by herself, when they disappeared with people they had met. She went through her wardrobe, pulling out a short blue dress that contrasted with her red hair gorgeously. After a quick make up check, she came back into the hallway and walked down to the lounge. She had barely been gone ten minutes, she had no idea how the other three were already ready. Even Isabelle, who always looked immaculately sexy when they went out, was out there and ready, even if she was still putting her earrings in.

"Only eight minutes, Beauty Queen. Might be a record," Jace's eyebrows quirked before turning back to Alec and Isabelle. "Let's go."

The club scene was getting boring, it was all so repetitive. Clary stood at the bar, throwing back another shot. She could feel the affect of the alcohol running through her veins. The music was good, although it all sounded the same, the beats running together. She danced with Isabelle for about half an hour before she had latched onto a tall guy with blonde hair. The two were soon against a back wall, grinding against each others hips and attached at the mouth. Clary sighed, scanning the room for Jace or Alec. Alec was in a booth at the back of the club, his arm resting on the table as he spoke to a dark haired girl with enough black eye shadow and eyeliner on to start her own store. She could see him edging closer to her, and her cheeks flushed when she realized the girl was rubbing his lap underneath the table. She quickly averted her eyes.

After her fifth shot of the night, the heat was beginning to get to her. Clary made her way down the back hall which lead to the toilets. Her vision was beginning to blur around the edges, and someone tripped behind her, grabbing her for balance, and she stumbled through the door of the woman's bathroom. She grasped the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror, wincing as she took in her appearance. Her eye shadow was slightly smeared and her eyeliner was clumping in the corners of her eyes. Her hair was ruffled from her earlier dancing, and her lip gloss was completely washed off given her drinking.

Definitely not Beauty Queen material.

There was a muffled thud behind her, and it was then that Clary became aware of the noises that weren't from the music.

"Hello?" Clary's voice was slightly shaky as her eyes narrowed in on the closed bathroom stall. She began backing out of the bathroom, toward the door and then stopped short when the door opened.

It was Jace.

A very satisfied looking Jace with a smirk on his face and a rumpled shirt. He was pulling up his zipper and grinning as he stepped out into the bathroom and a pretty blonde stepped out from behind him, pulling her dress down. Clary tried not to let her horror show on her face and dipped her head as the blonde left the bathroom. Jace waited until she finally looked up and he raised an eyebrow.

"Make ups a little crooked, love," his voice was light—seemingly unaware of how upset she was. Not that she wanted him to be aware of the fact, although from the way her breathing was hitching and her eyes were clouding with tears she had no idea how the observant Shadowhunter didn't notice.

"Yeah, well, I, uh…" Clary took in a shaky breath. "I'm going to head home, okay? I'm not really feeling well." She began backing toward the bathroom door, and Jace finally seemed to realize something was wrong. He took a step closer to her, but as she opened the door to leave, three drunk girls stumbled in. Their eyes flicked between Clary and Jace, together in the woman's bathroom, and all erupted into giggles. Clary quickly slipped past them and made her way down the hallway. Despite the alcohol in her system, she managed to dodge people effectively and make it onto the street unharmed. The Institute was only about ten minutes away, but with her power walking, she made it there in less than five minutes. She stumbled inside and shut the heavy doors with a grunt.

That was then she finally let herself cry.

Clary pulled herself up the stairs, leaning hard on the banister. She was so caught up in her own head, she didn't hear the doors open and close again as she finally reached her bedroom. She rubbed furiously at her face, smearing her makeup around her eyes even more. Her tears finally slowed down and she was reduced to hiccups.

"Hey, Beauty Queen," came a soft voice from the door. Clary's head snapped up as she realized she was being watched. Jace frowned and entered her room hesitantly.

"Just leave me alone, Jace," Clary muttered, trying to cover up her embarrassment with anger. Jace stopped walking toward her but didn't leave. "God, Jace—Piss off!" She glared at him, before spinning around and stalking over to her duchess, grabbing makeup wipes and swiping angrily at her face.

"Hey—hey!" Jace appeared behind her, reaching around and grasping her wrists, forcing them down to her sides. Clary tried to snap her arms away from him but he just held them firmer. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily and Jace couldn't help but get an eyeful of smooth cleavage as he leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder. As he breathed, it tickled against Clary's ear and she felt a shiver run through her body at the light touch. "What's wrong, Clary?"

"Nothing," she snapped out. Jace frowned.

"Clary…" that was now the second time he had actually said her name in a matter of minutes. Had to be a new record.

"Fuck," Clary swore, biting down hard on her lower lip. She wasn't sure what had inhibited her to say her next words, probably still the liquid courage coursing through her veins. "God, isn't it obvious?" Jace licked his lower lip and she followed his movements in the mirror in front of her.

"You like me," he stated. As annoyed as she was, she felt her cheeks colour. Jace shifted his head where it was on her shoulder, so that his mouth was millimetres away from her ear. She could feel his lips brush against the shell of her ear as he murmured his next words. "Yeah, it is obvious, Beauty Queen…But I didn't want to push you. You need to be the one to make the first move." Clary felt her frown deepen. His lips came closer to her ear, and his teeth brushed against her earlobe. She jerked at the contact. He felt his lips curve up in a smile as he did it again, his grip on her wrists loosening. She turned around, her ass pressed against her duchess and her chest hard against Jace's. He raised his eyebrows at her, his golden eyes drifting down to her lips and then lazily making their way back up again.

"_I _need to make the first move?" Her voice broke with arousal as Jace moved a hand to her hip and rotated this thumb over the thin material of her dress.

"Yeah, you do," Jace repeated, his voice so soft it was almost inaudible. The moment the words left his mouth, Clary lunged forward, her lips connecting with his. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her flush against his hardening groin. Clary instinctively rolled her hips and Jace let out a moan against her mouth. Clary let his tongue separate her lips and enter her mouth, lifting her arms and putting them around his neck, trying to push his face closer to hers. His hands travelled around her hips, down to her ass, his fingers squeezing lightly.

"God," Clary murmured, pulling away from his mouth for a moment to try and catch her breath. The sensations he was causing in her body made her stomach clench and her centre heat unbearably. His fingers continued tracing circles on her ass, his eyes never leaving her flushed face. She seemed to get some control over her emotions and she finally breathed, "Does this count as the first move?" Jace's lips curved up at the corner.

"Sure does," he replied, taking control of the situation and pulling her backwards toward the bed.

Half an hour later, the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes weren't of pain, but pleasure.

_Review :)_


End file.
